


The Formation Of An Alliance

by Ashen_Autumn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Auridian, Diplomacy, Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Autumn/pseuds/Ashen_Autumn
Summary: How a the unlikely union between the Hive Faction and the Kingdom of the End came to be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tales Of Auridian





	The Formation Of An Alliance

The hive was a buzz of activity. The halls echoed with the hum of gossamer wings as citizens flew about, though out of sight, their gossip could be heard quite clearly through the paper-thin walls. In the vast chamber of the main hall, G fiddled with the long sleeves on her dress, antennae twitching nervously. She pushed tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, only to reach back and tug on it a second later. Eventually, she pulled a slip of paper from her pocket in hopes that it might keep her mind busy.

The letter had arrived only a few days earlier, declaring the visit from one of the realm's most revered rulers, the Dragon Ultima. To say that G had been shocked was an understatement. It was more along the lines of, 'Oh-my-goodness-she's-coming-here-what-do-I-do?' and other such convoluted thoughts, though explaining them to the captain who had gotten worried after G was unresponsive for over five minutes would have been a harder task than necessary. It hadn't stopped here from rushing around the city like a madwoman, making sure everything was just so. 

Speaking of which, the rush seemed to have substantially died down. The city was eerily still, not even the flutter of wings filling the air.

The doors swung open. An austere figure stood silhouetted by the bright sunlight, two endermen flanking her on each side. Eyes followed her as she walked past, even the guards in awe at seeing the elusive dragon. G gulped and stood up to greet her.

"Greetings, Syhres. I hope that my hive members have treated you well?"

As she stepped into the room, the visitor grabbed her skirts and bowed deeply, her escorts following her on one knee. "Of course, your majesty. And it is an honour to be before you today, Queen Gamgire."

"Likewise." Was she supposed to have said that? "But please, just call me G." Gamgire sounded so old and dusty, a relic from an ancient time. It made her nose wrinkle at the thought. Syrhes nodded and rose. 

"I apologise for giving so little warning, however, I believe this to be a matter of urgency."

G quirked an eyebrow. "Urgent? How so?"

Syrhes sighed and took a seat, eyeing her escorts and the guards stationed around the room. "Leave us," she commanded. There was a slight whoosh as the endermen teleported outside, though the half-bees shifted unsure of where they were meant to go. A nod from their queen and they filed out, the clunk of the large door echoing in the silence behind them. Syrhes let out a noticeable sigh.

"I come before you today with the offer of an alliance. I did not tell you why." She lowered her voice and leaned a little as if to whisper conspiratory secrets in her ear. "My nation, my realm, they are weak. And I fear that some people know. I have heard whispers, only rumours, that there are spies who have watched us with malicious intent." Her pitch plummeted. "I fear for my people."

G knew the feeling all too well. It came with being a leader, the immeasurable weight of responsibility. Each citizen was considered almost as a child, kin by all but blood, and each life lost was a stain on her hands that could never wash off. The same burden hung heavy in Syrhes' eyes.

"That is why I come before you, with all the grace humility may bring. Your nation is the envy of the three realms, an oasis of social and economic wealth. Most kingdoms would not dare oppose you for fear of damaging their trade connections, though I fear that if there are those willing to conquer the barren lands of the end, they will not hesitate to raze your city as well."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your peace will not last forever. It is a fragile thing, after all, it's only a matter of time before it is shattered."

The queen leaned back in her chair, mulling over the statement. "If what you are saying is true, what would this alliance bring us? Unnecessary conflict? A burden on our economy?"

"I promise you that none of that will happen. My people are weak, only from the deprivation of resources. With them, we are a force to be reckoned with, unmatched in strength and tenacity. And while you are undoubtedly strong, there are much larger multi-mob kingdoms that would, with no disrespect, destroy everything you stand for. If you allied with us, you would gain the protection of all the End, to assist in any time of need. You will also gain access between realms exempt from all of the usual restraints. In return, all we want access to the Overworld, and strengthened trade connections."

"An alliance, you say? Will that not bring about our destruction even quicker? A larger target is much easier to hit."

"There is no easy way to gain access to the End dimension," the dragon assured. "No matter what the fight, we shall always have the upper hand. If you will allow our nations to join as one, I will not fail to keep them safe."

"You promise that?"

"It holds no doubt in my mind."

G's eyes narrowed. She looked hard at Syrhes' face, trying to determine whether or not anything she said had been false, but there was nothing but familiar passion, they want to protect and nurture. She could not deny that, for it resonated far too close to herself. She let out her breath slowly and extended a hand. "Then it is agreed. From this moment forth, the Hive faction and the kingdom of the End shall be united as one."

For the first time in the meeting, Syrhes broke into a wide, beaming smile. "Thank you," she said. "It means more than you know." But G understood.

"Now!" She clapped her hands happily. "I suppose a celebration is in order!"

She raised her drink in a toast. "To our union!

And a new friendship."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being a little dry, hope you still enjoyed though


End file.
